


A tired night

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo checks on Emily after a long night but he finds that someone has beaten him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tired night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auraphantom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=auraphantom).



> This was a gift for my friend auraphantom.
> 
> I don't really do Dishonored fics so please don't hate me if it's lame compared to others. And if you find the language a bit weird or old fashioned then to my defence I have been watching a lot of Hobbit and Asgardian gods talk all like Shakespeare.

The small city of Dunwall was dark and quite as the night fell, reeking of the sickening smell of rat and death. Maybe after a solution has been found for this plague problem then the city would regain its former glory of old. Maybe. However, ‘till then, the few honest and civilised men must suffer through this foul and rotten world.

A shadow figure with swift movement appeared on top of the Hound Pits Pub, jumping from rooftop to rooftop ever so elegantly.

The figure reached the young would-be Empress’ tower and with a Blink the masked man made it to Emily’s window. Due to the late hour the girl was fast asleep, not aware of the visitor.

The only thing that the man didn’t expect, that someone was already guarding the little ones dreams. The masked assassin’s muscles tensed and his finger ready on his crossbow’s trigger to shoot, but his worry has soon faded when the other intruder spoke.

“It is only I, no need to be frightened, Corvo.” The Outsider assured him.

With a quick move Corvo put his crossbow away and landed on the floor with soft feet. He made his way next to the god and placed a gentle hand on Emily’s silken like hair that only children had.

He did not ask what the Outsider was doing here, for he knew the other man would answer his silent question.

“I know you care for Emily, Corvo, but do not think that I don’t. I am, too, concerned what future she’ll bring.” And what future YOU shall bring, he thought to himself.

The assassin only looked at him with gods know what expression that hid behind that mask. Clearly he was tired and he was relaxed to know that his young Empress was safe and sound.

“You needn’t worry. If anything happens to her, I will be the first to tell you.” The Outsider added to his previous comment.

Corvo gave him a nod and with a last glance at the small girl, he jumped out of the window and with a series of soundless movements he got back to his room above the pub.

In his room he let out a deep sigh, giving out all the day’s troubles from his soul. Sleep would do him good, indeed.

Corvo took off his mask, breathing freely after such a long time, and he tossed his coat aside. He made a few steps towards his bed when suddenly his entire body tensed, grabbing his sword and with the quickest of turns, he stopped his blade mere inches from the intruders neck.

“Missed me?” the Outsider asked with almost a laugh in his voice and he just simply pocked the sharp blade away from his neck. Pffft, like such an object could harm him anyway…

Corvo set his weapon down and he rubbed his face with his other hand in disbelief. Annoyed, he groaned out loud and turned his back to the Whale God. Clearly he was done.

“Oh, come now! Don’t be like that!” the Outsider tried to placate. “You know it was not my intention to startle you.”

Corvo let out a little huff, not so angry at the god than before. He rubbed his eyes, his only goal for the night to find some peace in his bed.

Before the assassin could ask, what he was doing here, the Outsider already answered him.

“I have a personal matter to take care of that needn’t concern you. I won’t be of any bother.” he explained.

Corvo thought about it for a moment than he asked what he only cared about.

“*sigh* Will you let me sleep?” the tiredness making his voice hoarse.

The Outsider smiled. “Of course. You may rest.”

Corvo immediately slipped into his bed and as if someone hit him in the head he was already unconscious.

The Whale God stepped closer, watching the man’s sleeping form.

“I shall always watch over you as you watch over Emily.”


End file.
